Angel of Tears and Angel of Friendship
by DarkKyle13
Summary: yuugi is basically a pet to his mother who hates him with a passion. When Yuugi mets Yami the truth comes out. what happens? is this a oneshot? will i ever make another chapter to this? who knews but enjoy the story!


Kyle: this is a weird story but enjoy!

Kaya: hi! I'm kyle's nice side and it's time for disclaimer! Kyle does not own yu-gi-oh and she does not own the characters that are in yugioh only the idea

Kyle: enjoy!! (^_^)^

* * *

~5 years ago~

A young boy at the age of 13 was sleeping soundlessly in the afternoon in his small bed. This boy was odd and was treated badly. He had tri-color hair and had little cat ears. His hair had blonde bangs that model his face to make him look childish, the base was black and outlined with a beautiful purple color. His cat ears and tail was black with a single purple line on it and the tip was blonde.

Yuugi Mutou was this strange kid. His parents were shocked by this. Many kids were born with cat parts but he look nothing like his parents. His dad was strong and bold no childish features were there. His ears, tail, and hair was brown. His mother was not as childish or pretty for that of a matter. Her ears, tail, and hair was red. Plus, their eyes were brown and Yuugi's were the most beautiful purple color that anyone could love.

His parent called him demon, monster, unborn, and ugly misshaped and horrible beast and that he need no love. He's mother had tired many times to kill her own son but failed. His father died in a car wreck shortly after his fifth birthday. Of course, his mother blamed it on Yuugi and treated him like a pet shortly after 2 months past after the father's death. She would starve Yuugi if he did something wrong or broke something. If his grades in school were below an 89 he would be beaten till he was black and blue everywhere. If he failed a test or any homework he would have no food or water and have a few broken bones for 2 days. Unfortunately for Yuugi he had no clue what would happen today.

Yuugi was wake at 12:00 and realized he was late for school. He had missed school! "No, I can't believe it!" he screamed. He ran to his closet and got dress. He grabs his backpack and ran to his door. "YUUGI MOTOU!" his mother yelled. 'Oh no please God help me.' Yuugi prayed to himself.

"You're late to school! I got a called from your school, you demon, lucky they had a delay to were your only late for one class!" Umi, his mother yelled. (A/N: I made up the name for his mother deal with it)

"Umi please forgive me. I didn't mean to sleep in. I'll run to school. Umi you won't have to drive me there if I run." Yuugi said in a whisper knowing what might happen.

"Are you saying that I would give up a drive to a monster like you?! You worthless child you have no right for me to even think of giving you a drive! You just get food and water plus a place to live and sleep! That's all you get and there is nothing more you will get! Even if you're my son who I born mean nothing to me!" then Umi slapped Yuugi across his face really hard. Her nails scratched him and his right cheek red.

Yuugi winced at the pain he was shortly punched in the gut so hard that it made him spit blood up. "Ah! Umi I have to get to school, may I please go." Yuugi said as he wiped the blood away with his raged clothes. He holds his stomach and he head to the door to leave.

"You ungrateful monster, you better be home 20 minutes after 4 o'clock!" Umi screamed. She threwed a choker necklace at Yuugi and yelled "Put your collar on you ungrateful pet!" then walked into the kitchen to eat her lunch. Yuugi picked the collar of the floor and put it on his neck and headed to school.

At lunch time Yuugi was mocked and punch so many times that he was black and blue everywhere beside his face that had the nail marks on his cheek. "Yugi Motou are you okay there?" asked Ms. Picker. She was the history teacher and was Yuugi's first period teacher and fifth period teacher for a study hall class. "Ms. Picker, I'm okay. Why is something wrong?" Yuugi asked. "Oh never mind then but can you do me a favor Mr. Motou?" Ms. Picker asked. "Um sure Ms. Picker, what do you need that includes me?" Yuugi said wonder what was going on. "Yuugi Motou, can you show the new student around the school grounds? He has been sitting in the History class all day and is waiting for someone to show him around. But see you weren't here first period so I couldn't ask you. So can you for me, please?" Ms. Picker asked. "Sure I'll go do that now." Yuugi answered. "Thank you!" she said with joy then Ms. Picker went of doing God knows what.

"Hello?" Yuugi asked as he walked into the History classroom. He looked around and couldn't find anyone. He looked every inch of the room except the closet area and didn't find the new student. "Anyone in here?" he asked again. He then heard a loud noise coming from the closet. Yuugi head to the closet untill he stopped when he heard a grunt. "Ugh, stupid ladder, at least I found this book about Egypt. I hope I can learn more about my home land." said a deep voice. Yuugi walked into the closet and saw a student with a huge book and a ladder that had fallen on the student in a pile.

"Are you alright there, Sir?" Yuugi said in concerned.

"Huh? Who there?" said the student.

"Hi, I'm Yuugi Motou. Who are you, Sir?" Yuugi asked.

"Oh, hi Yuugi Motou. I'm Atemu Yami. You can call me Yami though. I am a new student here and I'm needed a little help, so help." Atemu said.

"Yes Sir." Yuugi said. Yuugi be treated as a pet made everything that didn't have "please" or "could you" or anything that made sound like a command would quickly do what he was told. He grabbed the ladder and put that up and grabbed Atemu and took out of the closet.

"I told you to call me Yami. Sir sounds too weird." Atemu said to Yuugi then he sat down at a desk and stared to read the book he got.

"Sorry Si-Yami. I'll call you Yami if it makes you happy. Can you please follow me so I can show you around the school?" Yuugi said. When Atemu got up, Yuugi step back and shut his eyes. 'He's mad! He is going to hit me!' Yuugi thought. He started to whimper and his ears went down and he's tail wrapped around him. "Yuugi are you okay? What's that matter?" Yami asked as he placed a hand on Yuugi shoulder. Yuugi stepped back and started to clam himself down. "S-sorry it's nothing. Please follow me." Yuugi said.

Yuugi showed Yami every room in the school saying what the class was and what the teacher name was. He then show Yami the class rooms that he would only need to remember and where Yami's locker was. Yuugi then showed Yami where his locker was so Yami could come find him for questions. He also told Yami all the classes he had with Yami so if Yami got stuck on a homework paper that he could come to him and ask questions. Yami tired to remember everything but got confused for the school seemed to be a maze. Yuugi then drew Yami a map of every floor of the school with the number of the class, name of the subject, and the teacher's name in the boxes that where class rooms. He took a red marker circling all the classes that where Yami's class. In a blue marker he circle his own classes so Yami knew an a blue marker he circle his own classes so Yami knew and in a yellow marker he circle their lockers. Yami was shocked by his drawing and said "Thank you" like a million times.

At the end of school Yuugi walked to the park nearby and sat on one of the swings. "I have an hour till I have to be home." Yuugi reminded himself. His ears then felled low and his tail wrapped around him. He didn't want to go home. He wanted to be himself and not some pet and monster that his own mother hates. Tears started to come down onto his hands. "Yuugi, are you okay?" said a familiar voice. Yuugi jumped and landed on his back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" laughed Yami. Yuugi looked up to see Yami and then was shocked. He noticed how similar they were, but the only difference was Yami had a red line on his ears, and tail. Yami eyes were red not purple like Yuugi's and Yami looked more his age were Yuugi didn't.

"Yuugi are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Y-yes, I am." Yuugi answered back softly.

"Yuugi, no you're not you look sick." Yami touched Yuugi forehead to find that it was hot. "Yuugi come with me. My mom is a doctor and she can help you." Yami said. Yuugi nodded and followed the "command" Yami gave him.

Yuugi and Yami walked into Yami house. "Mom you have someone who is sick." Yami said to the lady that was in the kitchen. The lady walked to Yami and said "I do do I? Who would this 'someone' be my dear son?"

"Yuugi Motou. See his forehead is so hot that you could cook eggs on it." Yami said jokingly.

"Yes, every funny Atemu. Mr. Motou, can you please follow me to my work area I'll see what your problem is." Mrs. Yami said.

"Yes Ma'am." Yuugi answered and followed her.

"Alright, now please remove your shirt so I can check your heartbeat." Mrs. Yami asked. Yuugi did that what he was told. Yami and his mother gasped.

"Mom, are these beating marks? They look painful!" Yami yelled in concerned.

"Yami please go get the first aid kit. Looks like we have some cuts and broken bones we need to tend to." Mrs. Yami order and Yami ran to get the kit.

"Yuugi why are you black and blue? Did you dad do this to you? Tell me what happened." Mrs. Yami asked not knowing that she ordering Yuugi around.

"I-I don't w-want to t-tell you, but if y-you have t-to know I guess that I-I m-must tell y-you." Yuugi stammered.

"Yuugi, why are you acting like so kind of pet? If you don't want to tell me then don't." Mrs. Yami yelled.

"B-but that all I am, I am a monster, an unborn, a worthless child with no right to anything. I am a pet to my mother and my father before he died and that is all I am." Yuugi answer crying.

"Yuugi that's not true! How can you think that way! Just because you look different doesn't mean that you are a monster!" Yami yelled. He dropped the first aid kit and ran to hug Yuugi.

"My, your mother than did this to you, Yuugi?" Mrs Yami asked.

"No. I believe you think that my mother ways of treating me is wrong but she still loves me and I'm sorry but I must leave." Yuugi protested.

Yuugi stood up and got his shrit back on and headed to front door. "Thank you for caring about me. It is the first time someone has been so nice but I must leave." Yuugi said not knowing that he would be two hours late to home.

When Yuugi got home, he heard a loud noise. "Hello?" Yuugi asked. Then he was knock to the floor with a fork in his arm pinning him to the floor. Yuugi cried in pain. "YOU UNGRATE BRAT! YOU HAVE PUSHED MY LIMITS NOW YOU SHALL DIE NOW!" Umi yelled. Yuugi knew this was coming but he didn't want to die now. He tried to get up but Umi stabbed another fork into Yuugi other arm, totally pinning him to the floor. "AH!" Yuugi cried. "You will stay here and die painfully you monster!" Umi yelled. Umi got up off of Yuugi and went into the kitchen.

**THIS IS A BLOODY PART! IF YOU HATE BLOODY DEATHS OR HATE BLOODY PAIN THEN SKIP THIS PART!**

Umi had many forks in her hand and a sword in the other. Yuugi tried to move away but needed up yelling in pain. Umi saw that his arms were almost freed so she stabbed 3 more forks into Yuugi arms. Yuugi screamed in horror. Umi then stabbed his ears. She took 5 forks to pin his tail down. Yuugi was now crying and yelling in pain. Umi then took her sword and started to cut off Yuugi's ears and tail.

Yuugi was in such pain that he couldn't yell anymore. Umi had cut his ears and tail off. She had stabbed him over and over again with forks to his legs. Probably 12 forks were in both of his legs. His arms had 10 forks in each arm and his stomach had 2 forks in it. Umi also had punch Yuugi in the gut 10 times and in the chest 12 times causing some of his ribs to brake. His fingers were all broken and his collar was tighten causing Yuugi to gasp for air.

Umi even tried to cut Yuugi eyes out. He was scared. He knew that he would probably die soon from blood lose. Umi had a gun in her hand and shoot herself. She yelled that soon she would be with her husband and that Yuugi would be sent to the depths of the Shadow Realm where he belonged before she killed herself.

**BLOODY PART ENDS HERE!**

Yuugi heard footsteps, probably the neighbors to see what was going on. He heard a gasp. Yuugi opened his eyes to see Yami!

"Y-Yami?" Yuugi whispered.

"Mom, he still alive, hang on Yuugi my mom will help you!" Yami yelled.

"D-Don't i-it's t-to l-late f-for m-me." Yuugi whisper again.

"Mom he not telling the truth is he!" Yami yelled.

"Yami... I'm afraid that Yuugi has lost too much blood. Plus, his ears and tail are gone there no way he can live." Mrs. Yami said.

"Yuugi, please don't die. Who going to help me with school?" Yami asked.

"S-sorry Y-Yam-i." Yuugi said his words slowing.

"Yuugi?" Yami said crying.

"Yuugi!" Yami yelled this time. It was too late Yuugi was gone.

~Present Time~

"Yami come on we have to go now." Mrs. Yami said. Yami was now 19 years old and was out of college. He was at Yuugi's grave what it read made him mad everytime he came to say "Hi" to his friend even though he barely knew Yuugi.

_Here lays Yuugi Motou._

_A monster to he's parent,_

_A lonely child who forced his widow mother to kill him_

_He will never be miss but still Rest in peace Yuugi Motou._

_March 22, 1996 to March 22, 2010._

"Hey mom, did you know that he died on his birthday? He must have been heartbroken that he never got a present. I wonder if I came to school earlier that I would have know and would have gotten him a gift." Yami said as he placed the tiger-lillies he found on the grave.

"Atemu I have told you before that it's better to look forward and not dawn on the past since it cannot be undone. What happened that day was done and there's no changing it. You can wish and waste your time wishing that it never happened but that won't change the fact that he died. At least Yuugi is at a better and happier place now. Look to the future dear. Keep your head and look forward." Mrs. Yami said.

"I know mom, but that doesn't mean that I can't wonder. I hope he is happier where he is. Mom why was he hated for his look? I mean I looked the same as him but I was loved and care for but Yuugi had it differently."

"It depends on the parents dear. His parent wanted a son who looks like them. So they couldn't accept Yuugi. Me and your father were different, we liked the fact that you were different."

"Thanks Mom, for caring and loving me." Yami sighed and looked up at the cherry blossom tree that Yuugi's grave was under. Then a cooled wind passed them and went to Yuugi's grave. A bright light appeared blinding Mrs. Yami and Yami.

"What going on?" Yami asked. He opened his eyes to see Yuugi in front of him and his mom. "Yuugi?" Yami asked.

" Yami!" Yuugi yelled running over to hug Yami. "Yuugi what are you doing here?" Mrs. Yami asked. Then she gasped at the sight of Yuugi. Yuugi had purple wings that had black vines and golden tips at the end of every feather. "Yuugi your wings are so beautiful! Why do you have wings?" Mrs. Yami asked in awe. "Yuugi, why do you have your ears and tail back?" Yami asked.

"Yami, Mrs. Yami, I found out that I'm an angel call Angel of Tears. I found out that I was never really alive I was on mission to help Umi and Kami. See they lost their son when he was born 2 years before they had me. They were shock to have another son, but they were mad because I didn't look like their first son. I was supposed to help them understand that life goes on but they didn't get that. So I died for that reason." Yuugi explain.

"Yuugi, you are a beautiful angel but why are you here?" Mrs. Yami asked. "That's because I have a friend here that I want to stay with and watch over him. Yami, you were kind and caring to me. Please let me stay with you." Yuugi answered.

"Yuugi you are welcome to be my friend to the end." Yami said. Yuugi then glowed and the grave that was his blew into pieces and turned to gold. They made a puzzle like a pyramid. It went on Yuugi and his wings disappear. Yuugi became a solid figured and felled to the ground.

Since that time Yuugi and Yami have been very good friends and are now in heaven being their true angel forms. Yuugi the angel of tears and Yami the angel of friendship lived happily ever after.

_***~The End~***_

Kyle: thanks for reading

Kaya: please tell her your thoughts.

Kyle: I might make another chapter but for now this is just a oneshot.

Kyle & Kaya: Bye!


End file.
